The invention relates to a device for taking pictures with a monitor, a lens, an adjustable mirror located within the path of the monitor rays, and a film camera located in one of the ray paths that can be selected by the mirror. Such devices are used for the permanent storage of television images and x-rays.
Such a picture-taking device is described in German Patent Publication No. 2,936,228 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,281 is equivalent) for which a television monitor is housed in a casing. An adjustable mirror makes it possible to select the path of the rays. Thus, a film camera can be hit by the light from the monitor when the mirror is retracted. If, however, the mirror is moved into the path of the monitor rays, the television picture is transferred to large sheet films by means of an interchangeable lens. Therefore, this device can only expose either a sheet film or a roll film.